Chapter 5: Shadows on the Street Corner
Shadows on the Street Corner is the fifth chapter of Professor Layton and the Diabolical Box. Plot Characters Playable *Hershel Layton *Luke Non-playable *Barton *Krantz *Don Paolo *Flora Reinhold *Opal *Rory *Joanie *Dawson *Derby *Ilyana *Granny Riddleton *Felix *Joseph *Precious *Gregorio *Lila *Narice *Marina *Parcelle *Geoff *Garland *Hopper *Gertie *Katia Anderson *Dogey *Duke *Chelmey *Niles Puzzles New puzzles found throughout this chapter include: *''064: Stones in a Vase'' - Given by Dawson; located inside the Antique Shop - Not Obligatory *''065: The Ancient Map'' - Given by Dawson ; located at the Antique Shop - Not Obligatory *''069: Copying the Menu'' - Given by Felix; located at Eastern Street - Not Obligatory *''071: How Old Is She?'' - Given by Ilyana ; located at the Cabaret - Not Obligatory *''073: Can Conundrum'' - Given by Niles; located at the Clocktower Plaza - Not Obigatory *''074: PU - Given by Garland ; located inside the Grocer's Shop - Obligatory *075: Candy for Five - Given by Marina; located at West Street - Not Obligatory *083: Pancake Stacks 2 - Given by Gertie; located at the Alley Entrance - Not Obligatory *086: Perplexing Figures'' - Not given by anyone ; located inside the House in the Alley - Not Obligatory *''092: Precious Metals'' - Given by Krantz; located inside the Hotel Lobby - Not Obligatory *''096: A Ghostly Puzzle'' - Given by Joseph; located inside the Photo Studio - Not Obligatory *''098: Jars and Cans 1'' - Given by Hershel Layton ; located inside the Grocer's Shop - Not Obligatory *''101: Disappearing Act 1'' - Given by Niles ; located at the Clocktower Plaza - Obligatory *''111: How Many Turns?'' - Given by Barton; located inside the Hotel Lobby - Not Obligatory *''112: Turn on the Light'' - Given by Duke ; located at - Obligatory *''113: A Stack of Dice'' - Given by Hopper ; located at the North-east Path - Not Obligatory *''116: the Torn Photo'' - Given by Hershel Layton ; located at the Broken Gate - Obligatory *''118: Garbage Disposal - Is a Hidden Puzzle ; located at the Garbage Heap - Not Obligatory *120: Tug of War'' - Given by Lila; located at West Y-Junction - Not Obligatory *''124: UFOs Spotted - Is a Hidden Puzzle ; located at the Seedy Alley - Not Obligatory Mysteries New The Goat Emblem ''A large, ominous symbol in the shape of a goat's head decorates the top of the Elysian Box. This same symbol can be spotted in the town of Folsense. What connection exists between the box and the town? Solved The Torn Photograph When reconstructed, the photograph depicts the Elysian Box. On the lid of the box is an ominous-looking goat, which seems appropriate, given the box's sinister reputation. Rewards *Old Diary: Diary Key - Received from Krantz after solving 092: Precious Metals. *Old Diary: Diary Key - Received from Barton after solving 111: How Many Turns?. *Old Diary: Diary Key - Received from Ilyana after solving 071: How Old Is She?. *Hamster: Sandbox - Received from Joseph after solving 096: A Ghostly Puzzle. *Old Diary: Diary Key - Received from Lila after solving 120: Tug of War. *Hamster: Apple - Received from Marina after solving ''075: Candy for Five. *Story: Bone-In Roast - Received from Garland after solving 074: PU . *Tea Set: Joy Root Clover - Received from Garland after solving 074: PU. *Hamster: Block - Received from Hopper after solving 113: A Stack of Dice. *Story: Photo Scrap - Found at the Alley Entrance. *Hamster: Pool - Received from Gertie after solving 083: Pancake Stacks 2 . *Story: Photo Scrap - Found at the Flooded Alley. *Story: Photo Scrap - Found at the Garbage Heap . *Camera: 002: Garbage Heap - Received after taking a photo of the Garbage Heap. *Story: Photo Scrap - Found at the Seedy Alley. *Camera: Photograph 003: Seedy Alley - Received after taking a picture of the Seedy Alley. *Story: Photo Scrap - Received from Dogey after talking to him. *Story: Photo Scrap - Found inside the House in the Alley. *Tea Set: Tonic Flower - Received after solving 086: Perplexing Figures. *Story: Photo Scrap - Received from Hopper after finding all of the photo scraps at the northern part of Folsense. *Story: Photo Scrap - Received from Duke after solving 112: Turn on the Light. *Story: Photo Scrap - Found at the West Y-Junction after finding all of the photo scraps at the northern part of Folsense. *Story: Photo Scrap - Found at West Street after finding all of the photo scraps at the northern part of Folsense. *Story: Photo Scrap - Found at the Cabaret after finding all of the photo scraps at the northern part of Folsense. *Story: Photo Scrap - Received from Joanie after finding all of the photo scraps at the northern part of Folsense. *Story: Photo Scrap - Found Outside the Hotel after finding all of the photo scraps at the northern part of Folsense. *Story: Photo Scrap - Found at the Broken Gate after acquiring all of the other photo pieces and talking to Rory.